


Ironwood's blood child

by Insandiamond



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ironwitch, Ironwitch baby, Ironwitch needs more love, Ironwood best dad, M/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Qrowin - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Fluff, Wrote this while this while on coffee, jac - Freeform, miracle baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insandiamond/pseuds/Insandiamond
Summary: when you here the name General Ironwood you think of the general that commands the Atlas military with a strong arm, but at the end of the day he's just James ironwood  a man who always wanted a child to call his own after the fall of beacon he realize he's not getting any younger and theirs a specific  person he always  wanted to start a family with Glynda Goodwitch even though she's stubborn she always wanted a child to call her own to. when rethinking their life Glynda put things aside for a while for James,





	1. prologue

Glynda didn’t know whether to yell or cry she stood still watching as beacon the school she worked at for years crumble before her. She flicked her riding crop and destroyed a few Atlas knights that were planning on attacking her. She then turned to attack a beo-wolf.  
She charged at it and flicked her riding crop blasting it back it stood up a area of it smoking she huffed knowing her semblance based attacks were failing her with the energy she could muster she attacked again the wolf howled as it charged she lashed the crop with her strength and destroyed the wolf after watching it dissolve she rested her hands on her knees her aura gave a flicker telling her it was soon to run out Port and Oobleck were still in the arena fighting off the last wave of grim. Black dots danced her vision she blinked them away and continued with finding survives. 

Time skip  
“Glynda” James said he stood at the head of a dissolving grim, Glynda walked her feet threating to come from under her she held a child that had a bruise on their leg,   
“let’s go find your mama” she said, James walked up her with a soldier behind him  
“James” she motioned for the kid to go with the solider   
“Glynda” He said her body reeked of smoke. She huffed as her aura flickered James wrapped his arms around her   
“Qrow took his nieces back to patch.” James said he could feel Glynda knees buckle as a fourth of her weight fell upon him to support her, James sighed and picked Glynda up bridal style he walked into the safe house a least 50 families were reunited soldiers still fought with parents to calm them telling them they’ll find their kids he sighed and walked to his makeshift office and sat her down in the chair   
“James I’m” she started to cough violently he handed her a bottle after calming her burning lungs she took the water and drunk from it.  
“your exhausted” he said as she tried to stand back up  
“I know but nothing will get done” she stood up he grabbed her waist and turned her around to face him   
“sit down and breath” he said she sat down in the chair,  
Time skip   
Its been a few hours a sky-fleet from Atlas had came to get them from Vale even though a few teachers stayed, James loaded his gun and clipped it under his coat he looked at Glynda’s sleeping form on a makeshift bed he lifted her up and walked to the sky-ship he’d be riding in he walked to his quarters winter was stay for a week to make sure everyone safe he laid Glynda down on the bed in the ship he could hear the engines as they roared to life ready for a three day voyage back to atlas,  
After a quick change he sat down on the bed Glynda was still asleep he unclipped her cape and took her heels off and tossed them aside, with sigh he grabbed a cloth and disconnected his arm from its normal sliver color, it had dirt and grim in it.  
He took the cloth and went to cleaning it,  
After a few hours   
“finally” he said as he reconnected his leg he slid on a shirt and pulled his pant leg down and walked to the main area were the survives were being housed, he looked around to see them families siting in at a lunch tables talking some managed to draw a laugh from each other after walking around the ship he returned to the room Glynda was up and sitting on the bed wearing nothing but a towel her outfit was on the floor the white top had ash and grim on it,  
“where are we” she asked   
James sighed “heading back to Atlas” he said she shot up but sat down when she realized she had nothing on  
“I didn’t want to leave vale” she said looking at him her glasses were on the side table  
“I know but the only way to keep you from over exhausting yourself until further notice I’ll stay by your side” he said Glynda sighed and  
“do you have anything I can wear?” she asked James left the room after a while he came back holding an atlas uniform she changed in front of him  
“Glynda” James called her name she wiped her glasses “what?” she responded  
“I know we’ve had strained relationships but” he stopped and sat down on the bed she looked at him  
“I was wonder if we could get back together and have a kid” he said   
Glynda sat blinked unable to move or answer,


	2. chapter 1

“J-James” she stuttered looking at his blue eyes, unable to answer, she looked down at her feet biting on the sleeve of the uniform he gave her  
“you still do that?” he chuckled she looked up again to see a slight smirk on his face. A course he’d remember when they were at Atlas as teens when nervous she’ll chew or bite on her sleeve,  
“you don’t have to answer now but I’ll like an answer soon” he said he grabbed a tablet sitting on the nightstand and walked out the room  
“what just happened” she thought sitting on the bed she looked at her scroll she grabbed it and looked at it a few texts from Oobleck, port and Peach  
She opened them  
“Glynda where the hell are you are you alright?” from Peach she responded to each of them and sat her scroll down. She sat on the floor allowing everything to sink in Beacon was gone Ozpin was dead and James asked the most unsettling question. The choice to start a family with him weighed in fresh in her mind the pros and cons, pros she would have a kid to call her flesh and blood to see grow up, cons being the headmistress of an academy demand a lot of her time meaning she would have to put her career on hold,  
She sighed and opened her scroll and went to her gallery a simple picture of her and her brother Macon he had a darker shade of blonde the two depended on each other for years. She got up and walked out to find James. When she found him, he was holding a kid still for the medics to get an x-ray of his arm  
“it’s alright” James said despite his large size the kid stopped fighting and held still  
“see was that so hard?” he asked as he helped the kid off the table his mother smiled  
“the general isn’t scary” his mother said as the medic handed her a paper on her son. She smiled and walked out.  
“thank you, general” the medic said as he walked off the call the next person for an x-ray, he grabbed a tablet off a counter top and looked through it,  
“Glynda can you help me with something?” he asked when he noticed her one of the doorway’s leading into the medic wing,  
“sure” she said  
“can you help me with getting everything ready for when we arrive in Atlas” he said with one look she could see the stress he was holding  
“sure” she said she looked at the tablet and walked off  
Later that day  
By the time they got a moments peace it was 6 in the afternoon they walked down to the cafeteria and grabbed light lunches and went to their bed room Glynda sat at the foot of the bed while James sat next to her holding their drinks she used her semblance to place separate their food.  
“thank you” he said looking at the atlas food he’d gotten use to vale’s exotic taste Atlas food was prepared and well done where Vale food was if its edible and taste good it was food he looked at Glynda she had a noodle cup. He then looked down at his simple breakfast burrito and bit into,  
“Glynda” He called her name he looked over at her a stand of noodles hanging from her mouth  
“what?” she asked slurping the rest of the noodles James leaned over to kiss her. Soft met rough as his lips coursed over hers, his breath smelling of salsa, he moved closer until the ship jerked violently  
“what was come on” she groaned looking at James’s smeared burrito on her uniforms  
“your normal outfit is ready” he said she got up her noodle cup spilled on the floor lucky their drinks were still intact sitting on the nightstand they ran to the control room  
“it’s a nevermore” the captain said as a caw could be heard  
“it’s tearing through” the captain James and Glynda ran down to a hatch  
“ready” he said he opened the Hatch that led to the roof of the sky ship when they climbed on top the wind howled and whipped at them the air was cold and thin with them being so high up.  
He pulled his gun out and shot at its eyes to draw the nevermore’s attention,  
“Tell them to hold their fire” James said looking at a sky ship as its guns pointed at them  
“Glynda” he yelled running from the never more as it roared a loud boom echoed as the other sky ship’s guns recoiled a large missile came barreling at them James grabbed Glynda and pushed her behind him as the explosion shook the ship. The Nevermore then slid off the ship while dissolving,  
“I’ll have maintenance fix that” James said looking at the tear in the hull they climbed back in the ship  
“James your back” Glynda said as he dropped from the ladder he took his coat off and sighed  
“great” he mumbled they walked to their room  
“we arrive in Atlas the day after tomorrow” He said as he sat down his back burning from the explosion. He sat on the bed and looked at his burned coat  
“James, I’ve made my choice I always wanted to have a kid to” she said. He sat his coat down and kissed her she didn’t fight against him as he pulled her closer. James slipped his hand under her shirt tracing her back, she broke the kiss and looked him in the eyes. Within minutes clothes were torn off bite-marks were exchanged.  
“that’ll show” she huffed as James looked at her a smirk crept on his face making him seem cheeky,  
The next day  
James woke up to see Glynda laying in his arms bitemarks showed on her skin from her thighs to her neck and breast, he sighed knowing how she had a troubled mind one thing puzzled him, how could she look so peaceful when sleep and happy.


	3. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not sure just a drabble chapter enjoy, and feedback would be nice

Glynda stood on the railing that overlooked the control of the room James was giving the captain commands on were to land, the ship groaned as it started to prepare for a landing.  
Time skip  
“Ironwood” professor Polendina came running up he was short and had a tannish skin tone and green eyes like his late daughter  
“Polendina” James said as the man came stomping up   
“I allowed you to take my daughter down to vale and what happens” Polendina growled his eyes showed pure rage.   
“Beacon was infiltrated” James responded   
“you gave me your word she would come back safe” he growled Glynda then came up holding a green canister  
“we saved her soul “Glynda said it was green with a black base and lid with Penny’s symbol   
“thank you Glynda” he smiled he pushed past James and gabbed the canister, he held it close and looked at James and walked off.  
Glynda then walked off using her semblance to remove crates from the supply ships  
When James turned around she was lifting a create with her semblance she placed it down next to one that was the size of a dust freighter   
“Glynda “He ran over to her he placed a firm hand on her shoulder  
“we have cranes for that” he looked at her she rolled her eyes and walked off to find something else to do.  
He walked up to his office   
“James” his computer turned on to display the Atlas council he jumped looking at his monitor   
“I thought I muted it” he thought sitting his cup down on his desk he then sat down and looked at them  
“what happened at Beacon?” one of the council members asked with a stern expression. He sighed and went to explaining the events.  
Down in the court yard  
Glynda decided to head to the headmaster’s suite knowing they’ll would be staying in atlas for a while at least a month or more until everything is back in order, she opened the door using the key Ironwood gave her she had her stuff in tow, after unpacking she sat on the couch, without noticing she fell asleep.  
Time skip  
Ironwood’s P.O. V  
8 fucking hours I was in a meeting with the council for 8 hours when I got to the headmaster’s suite of Atlas Glynda was sleep on the couch her hair was falling loosely around her. I looked at the time it was 11 pm. I walked to our room it was dimly lit the only thing glowing was Glynda’s scroll as it vibrated I walked over to it and picked it up a contact by the name of Macon when I grabbed it the scroll went to voicemail. Then her screen saver it was her and a man with blonde hair her same green eyes,

“James” I turned to see Glynda standing in the doorway “what time you got back?” she asked sleep still showing in her eyes   
“a few minutes ago,” I answered, “who’s Macon?”, she didn’t answer she grabbed her robe from the closet  
“my brother” she answered before walking into the bathroom I looked at her scroll  
“Glynda I never knew you had a brother?” I yelled   
“well you don’t know a lot about me” she answered as the water turned on   
I waited a while before walking into the bathroom the air was filled with steam and the scent of her bodywash. I undressed and climbed into the shower she stood under the water soap in her hair,  
No One’s P.O. V  
James trailed his eyes from Glynda’s blonde hair down her pale skin to her feet as soap washed down her body  
“James, I know you’re in here get out” she said bring his eyes from her body  
“why” he stepped closer she rinsed the last of the soap from her hair   
“get out” she growled as he wrapped his arms round her pulling her closer they both stood under the water  
“James” she growled again as he leaned in for a kiss she gripped at his back hitting him after a while she felt it was no use. He broke the kiss with a smile  
“what” she huffed looking at him.   
“I can’t wait to become a dad” he said pulling her closer until she was pressed against his body he pressed his face into her shoulder.  
“James, I’m unbalanced” she said he took his head back  
“what does that mean?” he asked  
“it means it might be harder for me to get pregnant and” she stopped feeling him press a kiss to her forehead.  
“I don’t care how hard it is as long as we have a child to call our own” he said looking down into her green eyes  
“can I meet your family one day though?” he asked   
“no” she answered cutting the water off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theirs been this head-cannon that Glynda was unbalanced due to hormonal reasons


	4. Baby Ironwitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PS Odyssey is my OC i own she's married to Oobleck himself even though she's a fauans

It’s been a few weeks, since they arrived in Atlas.  
James was wasting away at his desk a half-filled cup of whiskey siting at his desk as he wrote documents, he stopped and sat his pen down when he looked at the clock he groaned and got up, some of the teachers decided to stay since the atlas knights that patrolled the school where being rebooted which would take a few more weeks until the new software against the ‘queens virus would be installed Polendina was cooped up in his lab working on a new soft ware that would help the towers across remnant. He walked down the halls  
“Bolts” his eyes widened when he noticed who’s voice it was he looked  
professor Odyssey, or Professor Chaos as the students call her. She stood at a 5’10 feet tall, with black hair that she hid wolf ears in she wore black short-shorts with her husband’s symbol on the thigh and knee-high boots and a black fishtail coat that revealed her crop top that had a V-neck line.  
“Odyssey” he looked at her  
“did you here- “she started  
“I heard from Oobleck he’s staying at beacon for a while” James responded  
Odyssey sighed and smiled  
“thanks” she grinned  
“I have a question a personal one” he looked at her  
“lay it on me bolts” she smiled  
James blushed  
“how do you an unbalanced person pregnant” he asked  
Odyssey reddish-yellow eyes widen  
“you and Goodwitch?” she asked He nodded  
“why are you asking me this?” she looked at him  
“because, since you and Oobleck are different species” he looked at her  
“oh, the whole faunas’ thing first off were all human and go get certain medicines from a doctor then go to a fertility clinic they’ll use your jizz and knock her up” she smiled  
James closed his eyes  
“why did you word it like that?” he asked pinching his nose  
“you do realize I got voted most childish teacher here at Atlas?” she raised an eyebrow  
“knew I should’ve went to someone else” he mumbled  
“well you didn’t” she walked behind him and hit his back  
“ouch” he yelled  
“see ya Bolts” she walked off  
He sighed and walked to his suite  
The place was dimly lit the only light that was on was a lamp in the living room he closed the door and looked at a slip of paper on the dining table he grabbed it and read it. a frown crept on his face he ripped and walked to the bed room Glynda was in her pajamas already asleep.  
Rather than sleeping he went down to the city  
A 24-hour drug store. He had changed from the uniform everybody saw him in he had on a grey hoddie and jeans with boots he also had a scarf wrapped around his face when he opened a bell jingled he went down the aisle he went to the woman isle  
“fertility” he mumbled looking at the assortment of pills. He then grabbed a bottle. And checked out  
When he got back Glynda was sitting on the couch texting her brother.  
“Glynda,” he said walking over to lean over the couch he dropped the bag behind  
“it was negative” she said “I never thought I’d be torn up about it though” she mumbled the last part

“I Talked with Odyssey she gave me a few suggestions Glynda closed her scroll and looked up at him  
“Oobleck insane faunas’ wife” she raised an eyebrow he nodded  
“anything that comes out her mouth is nonsense” she mumbled  
“I told her that you’re unbalanced, and suggested we go to a clinic” he looked at her  
“I told you that to keep your damn mouth shut” she growled  
“I know but here” he grabbed the bag he dropped and handed it to her  
“fertility pills” she read the title  
“I really do hate you” she glared at the box reading the back of it  
“and I really want to have a baby with you” he said.  
She smiled looking at him.  
A week later  
“I can’t believe I’m doing this” Glynda said wearing nothing but a hospital gown James touched her back  
“think about it” he smiled,  
“couldn’t we have gone to Polendina” she asked  
“he’s still mad at me” he responded as the door opened a man with blonde came into the room  
“G- “he looked up  
“Macon” she yelped  
“I’m handling my little sisters’ case” he laughed  
“well sis you’ve been cleared the meds helped and the last part” he held his clip board to his face  
“Now the last part I’ve got to inseminate you with his” he stopped  
“god dam it” he groaned Glynda turned a deep red so did James  
“my own brother is handling my case” She mumbled  
“so, this will be awkward James do you want to inseminate your wife” Macon asked  
“were not married” she said  
“um Glynda this is atlas everyone will say James got someone pregnant out of wedlock” Macon  
Glynda then groaned  
“I’ll get another doctor” He turned to reach for the door knob  
“no just give James the thing” she turned a deeper shade of red  
“okay here’s how were going to do it James here this is your stuff” Macon pulled a sliver contain from his coat pocket  
“Don’t drop it that your kids” he added causing James to blush  
“and you’ll need this” he pulled a baster out of the cabinet he sterilized it and handed it to James  
“I’ll turn around I don’t want to hear no moaning and after you use the baster I’ll tell you the rest” he turned to face the wall  
James looked at the items in his hands  
After the insemination process  
“so, come back in a month and take these you’ll also feel period cramps, mood swings nausea, your breast will become tender and hot flashes” he said,  
Time skip (a month later)  
“well my sis is becoming a mama” Macon said as he grabbed a tube of clear gel  
“let’s see if anyone’s their” he smirked he squeezed the cold gel onto her stomach drawing a shiver from her she held James hands as if it was a life line  
When he grabbed the scope, he took It over her stomach  
“my nieces or nephews” he started  
“wait” Glynda looked at the screen two fetuses were there  
“Ironwood himself is crying” Macon looked at James as he took his hand from Glynda’s and wiped his face  
“I am not” he lied, Macon handed Glynda a paper towel to clean herself up with  
She wiped the gel from her stomach and got off the table  
“here’s your prescription to deal with any unbalance flares, you’ll have to go to a doctor for prenatal vitamins” he added writing a prescription for her  
Time skip (yes again)  
When they got home, James sat the takeout on the table  
Before Glynda could take her coat off he scooped her up in his arms  
“twins” he smiled looking up at her  
“put me down” he groaned he sat her down and ran to the bathroom he walked behind her he could hear sounds of retracting, when she came out the bathroom rather than eating she went to bed not bothering to change when he joined her after putting the takeout away he couldn’t sleep Glynda was pregnant with twins, his blood children he turned over to look at her she was in a soft daze.  
He then sat up unable to sleep he left the suite and went to his office to finish things he left half-way done even though Glynda was helping with it,  
“General ironwood” A voice he looked at his computer and opened the chat  
It was Winter  
“I’m heading to Mistral if that’s alright” she asked  
“it is but I was thinking of closing atlas borders troops deployed to vale will stay there, but I want all elite units to return understood” he said  
She nodded


	5. Welcome to the ironwitch fam

Glynda is 5 months  
“do I have to go and then schnee himself invited us” Glynda said as she used her semblance to pull the long elegant dress over her stomach  
“I know but it’s a charity event” He answered she walked over to him taking her hand to his cheek rubbing the stubble that coated his chin he closed his eyes his robotic hand found hers  
“have you heard from winter?” she asked  
“yes, she thinks lionheart’s up to something they found nothing on the kids that claimed to be from Haven” he answered he placed his other hand on her stomach feeling light movements as the twins they created shifted  
Time skip  
“they keep staring at me” Glynda muttered as they walked around the amphitheater  
“James,”Jacques looked at Glynda her stomach standing out she also had on a V-shaped collar on that gave a slight peek of her swelling breast  
“Hello Jacques” James said his arm looped with Glynda’s

“professor Goodwitch” Whitley noticed her “it is a pleasure to meet you” he smiled,

“nice to meet you to” she answered making no movements to shake his hand she un looped her arm  
“god I’m starving” she mumbled walking away  
“Weiss is getting ready for a grand perforce” Jacques said “so you’re having”

“twins both boys” he answered

Glynda walked down the halls trying her best to twist through a crowd of people she walked to the backstage of the amphitheater  
“professor Goodwitch” Weiss jumped back seeing her  
“it's good to know your alright after” she stopped  
“don’t worry about me are you alright?” she asked  
“I’m fine just team RWBY Yang lost her arm and Blake ran off” she growled the last part  
“I’ll get James to send her an arm she did earn if after fighting the way she did” Glynda said.  
“thank you I hope she gets back on her feet soon” Weiss added  
“Hello Glynda, oh my” Klein looked at her stomach  
“so” Klein grinned  
“twins both boys” she answered  
“can’t wait to meet the goodwitch twins” he smiled  
“James told you to come find me?” she asked  
“iffy the show's about to start so Weiss darling are you ready” he asked she gave a stern nodded, he then led Glynda to their seats which was with the schnee’s  
She took her seat next to Willow she had a cup of whisky. Half-way through the performance she got up and left out the corner of her eye she could see Willow in a hushed argument  
He then hissed drawing his hand away shaking snow and ice from it  
After the performance  
“Glynda that’s your 5th tray” James said as he grabbed a small drink  
“James I’m eating for twin boys and these things aren’t that big” she growled  
“okay” he took a step back.  
“your all wrong!” Weiss yelled James turned to see Weiss with a grim boar next to her as it started to form  
“oh god” he pulled his pistole out and shot it Glynda held her stomach. He watched as Jacques then slapped her Glynda used her semblance to toss him back  
Time skip  
“we did not just Kidnap Weiss” Glynda asked as James waited outside her room waiting for her to grab her stuff  
“I’m ready” She said coming out her room  
Klein stood  
“Weiss” he smiled his eyes were Icy blue telling them he was upset  
“Please Visit me when I’m off” he hugged her  
Time skip  
“we kidnapped her” Glynda said as James opened the door to his house rather than the atlas Academy suite,  
“is winter still in Mistral?” Weiss asked as she sat her stuff by the door,  
“She is I was thinking about closing atlas borders to get the council off my back” he said  
“how long will she stay there?” Weiss asked  
“I’m not sure” He said   
Glynda sighed and sat down taking off her shoes that held her swollen feet.   
“I'll show you to your room” Glynda got up  
“James, order something to eat” She added   
Time skip  
They were all sitting on the couch in the living room watching a movie that came on while they were browsing through channels.  
“Thank you general and professor goodwitch” Weiss said   
Glynda looked at her and sat her noodles down and hugged Weiss   
“You're welcomed Glynda said hugging Weiss the best way she could due to the baby-bump.  
Later that night   
Weiss was sitting on her bed it wasn't grand like her old room she had her suitcases at the foot of her bed. 

In James and Glynda room

Glynda was laying on the bed wearing nothing but pants and a bra   
“Have they kicked?” James asked holding his towel around his waist   
“No just shifting” Sh said as she sat up  
“You sure” He asked putting on his pajamas  
“I'm sure”.

The next day.   
“Weiss” James knocked on her room door   
“Sir” She answered   
“Come down for breakfast” He said Weiss food opened e wore a all white nightgown   
When they got downstairs Glynda was wearing a maternity dress and she was barefooted   
“Here Weiss” Glynda sat a cup of tea on the bar counter Weiss was sitting on a stool.  
“Thank you” she said blowing the tea.  
“Breakfast to” She added using her semblable to sit the breakfast plates on the counter Weiss took her James grabbed a coffee cup and left   
“So its just us to” Weiss mumbled   
“I heard that”


End file.
